Just A Taste
by wideriss
Summary: Having going all the way up to Celestic Town in Sinnoh, May wasn't so happy when Brendan eat up all of the local candies, or… did she?


**Just A Taste**

By wideriss

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

Summary: Having going all the way up to Celestic Town in Sinnoh, May wasn't so happy when Brendan eat up all of the local candies, or… did she?

.

.

.

It was truly a brilliant sight. No one could object it.

With all the festivity _,_ lights, lanterns, the games there, and unique hearty local cuisine and finery booths, it's just like a marvelous traditional amusement park _and_ it was perfect for somebody who rarely got the chance to venture outside the isolated Littleroot Town. The fireworks were nothing to be seen before either.

Not to mention the stunning vibe of the ancient Celestic Town. It's as if you're travelling through ten centuries ago, by looking at those old buildings and streets.

"I can't believe this only lasted for a night!" May exclaimed excitedly. "I refused to go back home. Ever."

"Wow, you really had been living a quite sheltered life, aren't you?" Steven laughed softly, walking beside her.

So this was the summary in short as she's been told by her goofy best friend. It was just another flat day at the League, until Brendan got a letter from the Champion of Sinnoh. It said that he was invited to Celestic Town, there will be held an annual festival there for gratitude and stuffs, as that city still held on to old traditions. But then she said that here he would find many beautiful stones that may catch his attention. That's when it clicked. This Cynthia girl clearly didn't know that Steven had stepped down the position to the one and only Brendan.

He almost laugh his arse off, but then he remembered Steven and the champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia had a thing going on, maybe. Then Brendan found out—he made May browsed it—that Cynthia invited him here probably because this annual carnival was one of the most local popular date destinations.

In return, being a good friend he is, Brendan replied that he and Steven would be more than happy to attend and see the local culture of Sinnoh people. Steven really thought he couldn't be seen through, but even his best buddy Wallace seems pleased as he told the ex-champion to have fun with Cynthia there.

Besides, May would've bet her money that Brendan was just bored and needed some place to clear off his hyperactive head.

Normally May would just ask for some keepsakes. Especially the local candies here. Gosh, it's so infamous that the words about it had reach Hoenn, it's said the taste almost rivaling Lava Cookie.

But then Brendan said, that as an apologize for not acknowledging him, Cynthia offered him a-full-day free pass to the candy's kitchen booth. Hell yeah, Brendan would not refuse to such a blessing. They're going to meet up with a friend there, Lucas. He's the distinguished professor' assistant there, so through her dad, May had met him once or twice. So Brendan asked her to tag along, since it's their first time visiting other region.

"You want to come along? I'm afraid you will get bored with all the conventional style," Steven told her once May and Brendan revealed their intention.

"Oh please, we would not disturb your date," Brendan coughed.

May let out a giggle. "Besides, it will be a whole new experience to me! I wouldn't miss their luscious candy there."

Steven stared at them for a while. Then he finally agreed, under the condition that both Norman and Prof. Birch agreed to this. Norman clearly paid no mind, since Brendan's all grown up and a respected champion now though at very young age, being only eighteen. Getting a permission from Prof. Birch was trickier, since his protectiveness of his only daughter. Brendan would simply go with his style, consisting just go there straightforwardly and then not to care at all when Prof. Birch would be mad as hell the moment they came home, but Steven and May won't buy it.

After some begging and nagging, Prof. Birch finally allowed them as long as Brendan always keeps an eye on his daughter. _That_ is getting much more annoying every day. Just being the only child doesn't mean you can't go anywhere right? What time did he think we are now, the 50s?

She's almost eighteen, for God's sake. Besides, it's with Brendan she's travelling right now. What could've happened?

But then Brendan had to come earlier for the opening ceremony, being the champion, while Steven had something came up in his home in Mossdeep. So after an hour of contemplating and arguing, finally it's decided that May would go with Steven, not wanting her to be all alone there in the opening ceremony since Brendan probably had to stand alongside the invited champions and stuffs.

So after a day-long trip, Steven and May finally arrived there and as it were described earlier. Beautiful as a double rainbow. Of course May took several pictures to brag it to her family and friends. In result, Wally was begging her to brought home some local candies, although he probably had asked Brendan as well.

"Steven, shouldn't you meet up with Cynthia already?" ask May as they strolled through the stands that sell pretty handmade jewelries.

"She's in her way," said Steven. "You should come with us May, if Brendan's still nowhere to be find."

But watching people courting was never her definition of fun. May had experiences back home with her friends several times. She's lucky she had Brendan to accompany her. "It's okay, Steven," May smiled weakly. "I'm going with Brendan and you can have fun, but not _too_ much fun."

Steve let out a small laugh. Their Pokénav didn't get any signals here, so they couldn't reach out to Brendan. Waiting seemed like the only option. After strolling a bit, they decided to stop at a stand to buy a drink.

There May noticed that Steven's gaze kept averting here and there. May tried to suppress a laugh, seeing the usually calm and prestigious ex-champion could act like this too.

May smiled. "Don't worry, Steven, she _will_ come. She's probably engaged to some stuffs."

Steven seemed surprised, before smiling back. "Well, this is pretty much her hometown and region," he said, almost sheepishly. "So being a champion surely busy. I… kind of missed those times."

May glanced at the man beside her. She knew and Brendan also told her that Steven didn't regret any of his actions in the past, but but sometimes he just like to reminisce things with such wistful face.

"I wish Hoenn conduct this kind of events too," May said dreamily. "We could have it at Lilycove or something. But imagining Brendan conducting this kind of event was too— delirious."

"That is correct," Steven said, holding out the local smoothies to May, who then drinks it.

May gasped. "Oh my God, this is _so_ delicious!"

"If you liked that, may as well try the local candy."

Both Hoenn locals turned at the owner of the smoothing voice. Cynthia stood there, look really stunning and tranquil with a simple black dress and her long blond hair tied in a ponytail.

"Pardon me, I wasn't aware you already there," said Steven quickly.

"It's not a big deal, I only arrived here just now." Cynthia let out a small laugh, then walked over to them. "You must be May, Brendan had talked a lot about you."

"Thank you, you too, Ma'am," May smiled back, feeling nervous standing in front of such an important figure. Compared to her, she was only wearing a frilly black skirt and beige sweater, since Steven told her it's not a big event with many flashing cameras—but being a respectable man he is, Steve wore that black tux of his everywhere. "Brendan said Steven had spoken a lot about you too."

Cynthia and Steven shared a glance before he added, "Only the good thing, of course."

After chatting for a while, May went backward a few steps. "Well now, I think it's time for me to get going. Really a pleasure to see you again, Cynthia," she said.

Steven smiled. "At least let us see you to Brendan and your friend first. You could get lost."

Before May could protest, Cynthia walked over too. "I don't know about Brendan. But maybe I could help you find that friend of yours. What is the name?"

"Lucas. Perhaps you've seen him?"

Cynthia thought for a bit. "Oh, Professor Rowan's young assistant? I think he works just in the Candy Shop, Brendan could be there too. We'll take you there."

"Thank you very much."

After walking for a while, they arrived at the small food stand, almost near the beach. It was an ordinary stand, painted brown with soft green highlights.

But to May's dismay, she didn't see Brendan there. But her eyes perked up once she saw a familiar red hat and blue vest.

"Lucas!"

Lucas face went up to the soft voice, once he spotted May, he grinned and wave at her, telling her to came here.

May smiled at the couple. "So... thank you for seeing me here. Enjoy your time."

"Yes," Steven smiled softly. "Don't forget to call Professor Birch, okay?"

"I will, Steven, thanks again."

Steve nodded, before finally turning to Cynthia. "Okay, shall we go?"

"Sure," Cynthia said. "See you again, May."

Then they walked away from the stand after waving at each other. Cynthia gave Steven a small smile as they went to a quiet hill up the place.

"What is it?"

"That's so kind of you to escort her here," Cynthia said heartily, or even almost shyly. "Eventhough it's supposed to be Brendan's job."

"Well I do not mind, since sometimes I'd still even take care of his champion's responsibility," Steven returned her laugh, gently taking her hand.

.

"Why are you here, May? I never guessed you're into this thing!" Lucas let out a small laugh.

"Just because I live in an isolated tiny town doesn't mean I don't cruise," May rolled her eyes playfully. "So why don't you give me this candy everyone had been talking about?"

"About that— we're running out of the candies. That's why this booth's now empty," said Lucas, adjusting his white scarf. "Well not exactly— we still had some, in Brendan. One would never guess he was really into sweet things."

"Well, that's not new for me," May laughed. "Where is he, anyway? Don't tell me he works here too!"

"That is why he willingly agreed to help me with my work here. Free candies and stuffs," Lucas said, offering May a glass of water, being a gentleman he is. "Well, me? I worked here since Professor Rowan asked me too. Dawn and Barry initially had helped me, but they had went to only God knows where. I'm not jealous of their relationship or something, since they're my best friends, but it's not nice to leave me behind—"

A hand thrust Lucas' head from behind. "Aw little Lucas is left all alone."

May perked up once she saw Brendan appearing from the back room, still in his usual weird outfit and hat, fluffy real brown hair sticking out from his side, and a colorful lollipop hanging on his mouth. His eyes widen once he saw May.

"May! You actually come," he said, walking rapidly at them. "I didn't—"

"—know that I'm into this thing. Really, you people are so much predictable it's getting lame," May pointed out, completing his sentence. "Of course I came. It's for the candy. I agreed to you idiot, remember?"

"Mean as always," Brendan chuckled, and May realized he was carrying a bowl full of candy.

"Well nice to see you too," May laughed back as she reached out to the bowl.

But Brendan was faster. He moved his hands upwards and since he's a _lot_ taller than May, of course she couldn't reach it.

"Oh now, everybody said those sweets are legendary," May whined. "I didn't come a long way here for nothing, I'll pay for it!"

"It _is_ legendary," Brendan held back a giggle so his lollipop wouldn't fall. "That is why I won't give it up."

"You're planning to eat that all by yourself?" May stretched up her body, but it's another fail. "What, are you trying to get sugar high? Or some peculiar toothaches?"

"Both sound interesting."

Lucas laughed at the two interactions. It reminded him of Dawn and Barry. The differences that while they were best friend since they're still snot-nosed baby, Brendan and May had just known each other like two years ago and instantly become the best of friends. Probably even more.

It's like everyone could see the looks they gave to each other, but both of them were invisible to that. Well, what did you expect? Those cliché things never ends.

Sure Brendan's still coping as a champion, sometimes still slacking off here and there. While May was following her father footstep as a researcher. But then again, they still always make time for each other. So as long as they're happy, everything was fine and dandy, it seemed.

"Brendan, don't mess with me or I'll tell Norman," she said warningly. Brendan let out a laugh, since he's the champion now and all he wouldn't be afraid of his dad, but he finally handed over the bowl to her.

May took a piece of the candy and suddenly her eyes lit up. "This is so sweetly fattening," she said, frustrated. "But it is so good! God, why all the dishes in Hoenn were all crummy? I'm going to eat this whole bowl, and maybe not eat a single thing tomorrow."

"Good, let's eat it then," Brendan said, while picking up another piece.

"So _the_ champion of Hoenn was willing to share it to me? I'm flattered," May picked up another piece.

"I am in superb mood today, so why not? I would gladly share it to you, but only not here," then Brendan said, glancing at people passing in front of the booth. "It's too, well, loud here."

But suddenly Lucas spoke up. "How about Celestic Ruins?"

"What?" both May and Brendan turned.

"That's one majestic place. Just sit at the front and the sky's really beautiful there," Lucas said, and before they can say a word, he spurred the two outside the booth and he was smilling like a maniac. "The booth is all mine now to promote Professor Rowan's new research."

.

"I can't believe it's so beautiful here in nighttime."

May stared at her surroundings with amazement. It was spring now. Where the green grassy canvas and the tree had just bloomed. With the dim sight from the only light in the old abandoned ruins inside the cave, it all only added the beauteous points— or dare she say, more romantic.

The candies were plus points, of course.

Everything was just so relaxing at the moment. Blaziken and Swampert even laid beside their trainers, playfully poking at each other.

"So anyway, I've only been gone for half a day and you already missed me that much?" he asked teasingly.

"What? No freaking way," May shook her head repeatedly— but her inner self was saying different thing. "You're the one who asked me to tag along, idiot. Beside I would not want to third-wheeling the champion and ex-champion. What if their Pokémon sued me or what?"

"That would be entertaining," Brendan laughed. "But then, you ended up in the candy stand. Where I was."

"Well, someone did say it was legendary," May snapped back with a playful bitchy tone. But then she stopped. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"I _am_ invited to be here?"

"I _mean_ , why, you know, agreed to come with me here. You're the champion," she hastily said the rest. "You can go here wherever you want, you're like a boss now, without me."

Brendan snorted. "Come on, it's not fun venturing places without you. Too peaceful."

May laughed at that comment, trying to hide the happy tinges inside of her. "Very funny, champion of Hoenn," she pointed at him. "Who's actually really fond of sweet things."

"Well, you're not going to spread some weird rumors, right?"

"I suppose—" she laughed again. "Speaking of the candy, you made that?"

"Of course not. The local citizen did that, handmade," said Brendan, his feet playing in the grass childishly, and May found herself blushing when he adorably sneezes as the wind tickled him. "I watched her made myself, so I know which one is the best among the best. I saved it for the last."

"Really? I want to try it," May eyes lit up and she quickly turned, only to find the bowl was empty. Void. Nothing there. She stared at Brendan with a shocked expression, who in turn opened his mouth to show her the still whole candy.

"The last piece," he replied with a smirk. "You're like, a minute too late, Birch."

"Brendan, you stingy! You're already here since this morning," May went over to Brendan in disbelief. "Not to mention I, like, live across the freaking world!"

Brendan trying to contain his laughter as May shook his shoulder. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

"Tell them to make me another."

"No can do, they'll find out I'll keeping this bowl to myself and fill my head with lecture."

"So it was illegal!" suddenly May loses her balance, falling almost on top of Brendan.

"Would you stop wriggling?" Brendan complained, as he jack himself and the girl in front of him up. "What if my head hit a rock or something? I could bleed to death, you know."

May was taken aback with the close contact, but she quickly collect herself. "You're such a dork," she chuckled. "What, I'm too loud for you?"

Brendan rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. "Not yet, but quite annoying."

"Well, I'm going to be more painfully loud until you make it up to me," May demanded, silently thought she was too old to act like this. But it's Brendan here. He's like, already know every sides of her that she never showed to anyone else. So what's there to worry about?

Brendan snorted. "I think I could handle that," he said, and May raised an eyebrow. "I'm able to handle you ever since I first move in here. What could've been worse?"

May rolled her eyes. Brendan may become the champion and maybe a better trainer than her—not that she admit it—but it seemed that at times he forgot she jumped into his aid too, from time to time. Like that time in Route 110, or Route 119, or even in the Ever Grande. Or maybe or maybe not their last battle in Route 103 just across Oldale Town. It somehow brought warmth upon her cheeks for sure, seeing how far they went and came. But May was snapped back into reality hearing Brendan's chuckles. He smiled teasingly, surely still mumbling that candy right now like a boss.

Well, who's the boss here?

"You haven't yet seen me at my best, Brendan."

"I get a feeling it's not pretty." Brendan was actually more surprised by the fact he hadn't choked the sweet while they bickered back then.

"You know I always waited for this moment. I will tell Norman, that you just personally agreed to brush his Slaking every two days straight. You, big guy, know how much your father wanted that to happen."

"Birch, you know you can threaten everybody in this world but me."

"I will do it," and she made sure her voice was really steady, and couldn't help feeling a little smug as Brendan's face turned hesitant. She fished out her Pokénav. "In fact, I will call your father right now."

"May!"

The bandana-haired girl turned her attention at Brendan's tone, his usual laid-back and playful tone was fading a little bit. If so, he'd even sound a little bit nervous.

"What if, I only have enough to give you a taste of it, it that fine?"

May reluctantly nodded.

"That Slaking's smell was absolutely horrid. Not to mention his breath, how my dad was fine with it would stay forever a mystery. So shut up about it okay? I don't want to die young from that thing's horrible stench."

May stifled a laugh, then followed with an actually genuine smile. She was actually curious now.

But somehow Brendan was stupefied for a moment.

"Well, come here then," he said and May scooted to his side and gave him a fidgety yet confused look.

"Well, how are you going to—"

Her eyes widen as soon as he leaned in, and kissed her to shut her up.

She felt blush creeping onto her petite face as he slipped his tongue between her lips, how it gradually brushed through, leaving a hint of fresh sweetness all over it. It was nowhere near her estimation, but her eyes shut close anyway, and just as she unintentionally moves her hand across his hair, it was over.

Brendan pushed away, seemed panic and he tried to act cool, which is not working with the blush creeping on his face also.

"There. Now you can leave me in peace."

May sat still there, blue eyes staring at him in bewilderment. Her lips slightly parted and her heart beating furiously in her chest. Her face was a complete in deep shade of pink.

Surely what a sight to be seen now.

Noticing the awkward situation, Brendan gulped and stood up, while cursing himself silently. But he stopped when he heard May stuttered out his name.

"Brendan?"

"Yeah?"

Her face was a blushing mess, but she looked away. "I think— well if you don't mind, you know, can I have another taste?"

Brendan was silent for a moment before smirking. "Sure."

While at it, May glanced at the Pokémon who seemed really pleased, or just laughing themself off, well, they're partners so nothing to hide she guessed. Then to her phone, noticing that her father had called her silent-mode phone few times, maybe to check her up. But she decided to ignore it. There had to be a first time for something, right?

May actually never want the sweets— like she said, it's fattening. She just wanted to mess with Brendan.

But with his arm around her waist now, who would ever think it would end like this? Out of all the places, there they are in such a mythical and majestic one.

This trip to Celestic Town clearly was memorable, after all.

.

.

.

 **END**

So there it is! I just can't get enough of these two. Hoennshipping is just too cute! Then a little Steven/Cynthia too there, because why not?

Thanks for reading.

Don't forget to review!


End file.
